Turtle Shave
by Danceingfae
Summary: TV can influence even our favorite hero's at a young age. See what happens when they see a shaving comercial.


This is just an idea that hit me, that would make a funny story. It didn't come out the way I thought it would but oh well. Enjoy!

The four twelve year old turtles were watching their favorite cartoon on TV. The Tortoise and the Hare. Donatello was sitting on the couch next to Leonardo, while Raphael and Michelangelo crowded in front of the TV on the floor.

"Come on turtle, just run by the stupid rabbit," Raphael yelled waving his fist at the TV.

"Yeah, push him aside or something," Michelangelo chimed in. Leonardo and Donatello just looked at each other and shook their heads smiling at the two younger brothers. A commercial interrupted the program much to Michelangelo and Raphael's dismay. They groaned while waiting for the commercials to be over. When one came on for a shaving commercial it caught the young turtles attention.

"Whenever you shave with smooth it off shave cream, the woman will not be able to resist you." The TV showed a guy walking on the beach with woman in barely string bikini's. "See how Patrick is able to attract these woman effortlessly?" That could be you!" The commercial finished with the girls kissing Patrick on the cheek. The turtles eyes were glued onto the TV.

"Whoa, dudes, let's go get some of that!" Michelangelo exclaimed jumping up.

"But we don't need to shave," Donatello said.

"So?" Raphael questioned joining in Michelangelo's excitement.

"You really want to do that?" Donatello asked.

"Yeah," Both Raphael and Michelangelo said jumping up and down.

"Okay, I think I know where to get some," Donatello said. Leonardo just got up and left the room. Donatello went out to see what he could find while Raphael and Michelangelo sat down to finish their TV show. Master Splinter came in surprised to see only two of his son's there.

"Where are your brothers?" Master Splinter asked. Surprised Michelangelo sat there while Raphael spoke up.

"Uh, Leo went that way," Raphael pointed to Leonardo's room. "And Donnie went…" Raphael paused. "Somewhere." Master Splinter nodded and headed into the kitchen. Later that evening Donatello came back into the lair with shaving cream and razors for his brothers. 

"Okay do you guys know how to use this?" Donatello asked.

"Of course I do," Raphael exclaimed grabbing the cream and a razor then running into the bathroom.

"Are you going to need help Mikey?" Donatello asked. Michelangelo shook his head.

"Nah, dude, I think I can figure it out." A few minutes go by and Raphael doesn't come out of the bathroom Michelangelo went to knock and heard Raphael yell to go away.

"I think I'll try shaving another time," Michelangelo said leaving. Raphael waited until he heard no sound outside and cracked open the door. Seeing no one he sneaked into his room that he shared with Michelangelo and crawled into bed before his brother could see him.

"How'd the shave go?" Michelangelo asked.

"Shut up," Raphael muttered. By the bathroom Leonardo was heading to his room when he saw Raphael had left the light on. He went to turn it off when he saw the contents of the shave cream and razor that was on the sink. Leonardo stepped inside and closed the door. Picking up the cream, Leonardo smelled it and wrinkled his beak. Girls like this stuff, he thought to himself. Seeing his reflection, Leonardo put some cream on his face. What can it hurt to try, he thought. Half an hour later, making sure the light was shut off, Leonardo ducked into his room, into his bed before Donatello could see him. He then relaxed when he realized that Donatello wasn't even there.

In the lab, he set up a few years back, Donatello was examining the razors. He had already slit his finger open, which stung very much, and noted how it would level out a rough surface. Peeking outside the lab, Donatello noted that all the guys had went to bed. Creeping inside the bathroom, Donatello found the shave cream under the counter and put a small patch on his face. When he ran the razor over it, it wasn't that bad. Shrugging his shoulders Donatello went on to shave the rest of his face. When he finished, he couldn't believe what he had done, and ran into his room, where Leonardo was already asleep.

The bathroom door had clanged a little loudly waking Michelangelo up. He sat up rubbing his eyes when he noticed he had to go. In the bathroom , he finished and was ready to leave when he saw the shave cream in the sink, with the bag of razors. Remembering the commercial, Michelangelo proceeded to try to shave. He was actually doing okay until he got to his neck. Staring at the mirror, he screamed waking everyone in the lair up. Master Splinter was the first to get there, followed by Raphael, wearing a pillow over his face, Donatello wearing a paper bag and Leonardo, who hid behind a book.

"What happened Michelan…" Master Splinter paused seeing the shaving cream and Michelangelo's face. Michelangelo turned to face his sensei and pointed to his neck, trying hard to let tears fall.

"Ow, ow," Michelangelo said. Master Splinter tried not to laugh as he went over to make sure Michelangelo wasn't seriously cut. It was only a nick, but Master Splinter remembered from when he used to shave how much those can hurt. Before the rest of the turtles could sneak away, Master Splinter made them all gather in the living room.

"Raphael take off the pillow case," Master Splinter said. Raphael shook his head. "Now." Sighing Raphael slowly took it off showing that he had nicked himself on his cheeks, and had toilet paper stuck all over his face.

"Now Donatello," Master Splinter said. Donatello took the bag off to reveal toilet paper wrapped around his head so much he looked like a mummy.

"Leonardo." Peeking over the edge, Leonardo put the book down and looked at Master Splinter with a face full of Band-Aids. Master Splinter sat them all down and asked them what made them do this.

"It was a commercial we saw," Michelangelo explained.

"But you have no reason to shave, you have no hair," Master Splinter said. The turtles shrugged knowing that but it didn't make a difference.

"If you want some attention from the outside world, this is not the way to get it," Master Splinter said to his son's. "There will come a time that you will have friends on the outside who will acept you for who you are and not for a shave cream." The young turtles nodded at their sensei's words and were sent off to bed.


End file.
